1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a new structure and function of switching devices of the type that can be placed between an electrical outlet and a load in order to close and/or break the circuit between the outlet and the load at defined times or after occurrence of predetermined conditions.
2. Description of the Background Art.
Switching timers for connection in a wall outlet and with a socket for a plug are well known. These are however cumbersome, mostly because they are provided with devices for setting of times for connection and disconnection. Electro mechanical switching timers are commonly constituted by a ring with tabs or other actuation devices which actuate a switch at times corresponding to the position of the tabs or actuation devices. At electronic switching timers, the actuation generally correspond to different function keys and a display.